The present invention relates to dolls and particularly to a three-dimensional action character. More particularly, the present invention relates to dolls that are configured to releasably engage sport-related equipment and packaging for the doll and equipment.
It is known to attach Velcro.RTM. or other equivalent hook and loop material to a doll to facilitate attachment of various items to the doll. The hook portion can be located on the doll and the loop portion located on the item to be attached to the doll. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,414 to Goldblatt.
At least one disadvantage associated with the use of Velcro.RTM. or hook and loop material is that the hook portion is uncovered when it is separated from the loop portion. The hook portion has a somewhat abrasive texture and contact of such things as skin and eyes with this hooked exposed surface is unwise. Another disadvantage is that debris attracted by an exposed hook portion can collect thereon and inhibit the operation of the hook portion.
Containers that can be partially or completely modified into another structure are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,971 to Guyer. These containers are environmentally beneficial in that they can be used for other purposes after containing an item rather than merely being thrown away. At least one disadvantage associated with some of these containers is that items separate from those contained therein are necessary for interaction with the container.
Applicant makes no representation by this discussion, nor should any such representation be inferred, that an exhaustive search of all relevant prior art has been conducted, or that no more pertinent prior art exists.
A doll with engaging structure (such as hook material) that can be covered when not in use so as to avoid the above-described problems would be a welcome improvement. In addition, a container that can be used to create an environment for interacting with the doll as well as to transport and protect the doll would also be a welcome improvement.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus includes a doll having a body, a head connected to the body, and a pair of arms and legs connected to the body. The body, head, arms, and legs are in the general configuration of a human figure. The head, arms and legs may be movable or fixed. At least one engaging structure is appended to the doll and configured to permit an item to be releasably attached to the doll by engaging attachment structure on the item. A cover is provided and arranged to cover the engaging structure when no item is attached to the engaging structure. The engaging structure and cover may occupy a plurality of positions on the body. In preferred embodiments, the engaging structure includes hook material and both the attachment structure and cover include loop material.
Illustratively, the doll is outfitted with a uniform so as to resemble a player of a particular sport. In addition, each item that is to be attached to the engaging structure on the doll is a piece of sporting equipment proportionately sized relative to the doll and corresponding to the sport represented by the uniform.
In one embodiment, the engaging structure is on a front surface of a strip. The cover is also on the front surface of the strip. The strip is connected to the doll so that the cover is movable to cover and disable the engaging structure and expose a portion of the back surface. The exposed portion of the back surface has a smooth texture.
A box for transporting the doll and collateral items has four sides, a top, and a bottom, all of which are connected together so as to define a container for holding the doll. Structure for adapting the box so as to create an environment for interacting with the doll and item is also provided. The adapting structure may include a perforated pattern on at least one surface of the box.
Illustratively, the doll and box may form a kit that can be assembled by a user to create a sporting environment. The kit comprises the above-described doll. At least one piece of sporting equipment proportionately sized relative to the doll is included in the kit. Engaging structure is on the doll for releasably attaching the sporting equipment to the doll. The sporting equipment has structure thereon for attaching to the engaging structure on the doll. A cover is provided and arranged to cover the engaging structure when no item of sporting equipment is attached to the doll.
The kit may be assembled, for example, by a child. The doll and sporting equipment could be removed from the box by the child. The child could then adapt the box to create a sporting environment for interacting with the doll. Illustratively, a doll may come with a baseball uniform and baseball bat. These items could be removed from a box. A perforated pattern on a side of the box would allow bases to be removed from the side of the box. The child could place the bases on a playing field defined by another portion of the box. The bat could be releasably attached to the hands of the doll via the above-described attaching and engaging structure so that the doll could interact with the baseball playing field. When the bat was not in the hands of the doll, the cover could overlie the engaging structure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.